memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
His Way (episode)
Odo consults a holographic "lounge lizard" about his relationship with Kira. Summary Odo, Kira, Bashir, O'Brien, Dax and Worf are in a holosuite, enjoying the songs of Vic Fontaine, the doctor's latest holoprogram. The self-aware hologram is a very insightful one, as he is able to tell that O'Brien misses his wife. He is also able to tell that Worf and Dax have not been married for a long time but he stops before saying anything about Kira and Odo, understanding that it is best to not talk about it for the moment. Following that introduction and after advice from Quark, the constable returns to the holosuite the next day to talk to Vic about his situation with Major Kira. A long learning process then begins for Odo. Before doing anything about Kira, Vic suggests they work on the constable's personality. Because Vic is a very good teacher, the constable become less shy and more socially at ease every day. Captain Sisko is even surprised when he first hears his chief of security humming a song, a change he is happy to see. When Kira decides to lengthen her stay on Bajor with Shakaar, Dax and Bashir grow curious about the state of her relationship with the first minister. In the same scene, we see that Dax saw through the nature of the relationship between the constable and the major, a fact that Bashir seems to ignore. During another lesson in the holosuite, Odo has a little confrontation with Vic about an holographic copy of Kira (Lola Chrystal), saying that he will never be able act normally, knowing she is not the real Kira. Vic promises Odo that he will work on the hologram's personality. Later, without Odo's knowledge, Vic invites the real Kira to a date in the holosuite on the constable's behalf. During following dinner, Odo is really at ease with the major, daring to show her his real personality, without knowing to whom he is really talking. In the end, we understand that the major has genuine feelings for Odo, but the evening is spoiled when the truth is uncovered, ending with Odo storming out of the holosuite, part because he was lied to and part because he couldn't explain himself to Kira. On the next day, Kira is talking with Dax and, after some thought (about moments of true clarity), decides to go talk to Odo about the dinner. She has to deal with Odo, more distant and cold than ever, but eventually the major is able to reach to him and they have a clumsy first kiss right on the promenade, to Dax's surprise and delight, as well as Quark's. Following this incident, Odo goes back in the holosuite to thank Vic about all the things he has done, even if some looked like mistakes at first. Memorable Quotes "If you're going to work Vegas in the sixties, you better know the score. Otherwise, you'll look like a Clyde." "A Clyde?" "You know, a Harvey." "Harvey?" "A square -- You know what a square is, right?" "One side of a cube?" "I guess that answers my question." : - Vic Fontaine, Kira, Worf, and O'Brien "You're not exactly the most lovable person in the galaxy. You're not even the most lovable person in this sector... or on the station... or even in this room." : - Quark, to Odo "Odo! Wait!" "Major, if you don't mind, I'd like to forget all about last night." "I don't think that's a good idea; we need to talk about what happened." "Very well, then we can meet in my office in an hour." "No, let's discuss it over dinner." "Dinner?!" "Ya, you can choose the restaurant; anywhere but a holosuite." "What about Shakaar, do you think he'll approve?" "Look, I don't care whether he approves or not. Shakaar and I are friends, That's all! Friends! The First Minister asked me to update him on the war with the Dominion. My visit was strictly business. Now, are we going to have dinner together or not?!" "And if we do, then what?!" (almost shouting) "I don't know, maybe we can go dancing!" (equally loud) "And after that I suppose you'll expect me to kiss you!" "Well, that's possible!" "Well then, who needs dinner! Why don't I just get it over with and kiss you right now!" "Well why don't you!" (Odo grabs Major Kira and kisses her right there on the Promenade, in front of a large number of people) After the kiss Kira says: "You're right. Who needs dinner?" : - Kira and Odo Background Information * This episode marks the first appearance of James Darren as Vic Fontaine on the series. * In discussing the creation of the Lola hologram, Vic refers to the events of Our Man Bashir. Lola's query of "who's Kira?" is reminiscent of Anastasia's repeated line "who is Dax?" * Among the group of people who watch Odo and Kira kiss on the Promenade is a Venturi from the Star Trek: Starfleet Academy computer game. * The title of this episode is a reference to the Frank Sinatra hit song "My Way." Awards *This episode was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Direction (Jay Chattaway). This is the only episode of Trek to receive a nomination in this category. Links and References Guest Stars * Debi A. Monahan as Melissa * Cyndi Pass as Ginger Special Guest Star * James Darren as Vic Fontaine Uncredited Co-Stars *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *Nana Visitor as Lola Chrystal References Bajor; Borge, Victor; Caesar salad; Carnegie Hall; chateaubriand; cherries jubilee; Clyde; "Come Fly With Me"; Dom Perignon; Dominion War; Dunes Hotel; Einstein, Albert; Felix; "Fever"; French language; Greene, Shecky; Harvey; holodeck characters; holosuite programs; holosuite; "I've Got You Under My Skin"; Jessel, George; Kennedy, John F.; Komananov, Anastasia; Las Vegas; light bulb; Martin, Dean; Nanook of the North; oysters Rockefeller; Quark's; Reno; Romeo; Russian; Sands Hotel; Shakaar Edon; Sinatra, Frank; "They Can't Take That Away from Me"; Walker; warp core breach (beverage); "You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You"; Zevians. External links * * |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Auf seine Art es:His Way nl:His Way